Spring break
by pwincesst
Summary: Cleo and Reggie have left for college.. leaving Otto and Twister to finish up senior year in Ocean Shores... what happens when they make some new friends... guy friends? Keep an eye out for guest appearances ;
1. Chapter 1

For Infamous Phantom: I tried to make this a oneshot… but it seems to be going off in a direction of it's own :P Hope you don't mind this being a sequel instead.

Otto and Twister are moping in Otto's room. It's been three months since Reggie, Cleo, Sam and Sherry have left for college. Sam has moved to Massachusetts, where he's attending MIT. Despite being offered a place at Ocean Shores Community College, Sherry has decided to attend community college in Cambridge, Massacussetts, where she conveniently already has a roommate in mind. Reggie and Cleo are at UCLA. Reggie is doing a double degree in journalism and English, while Cleo is an English lit major. Otto and Twister suddenly find themselves in the uncomfortable situation of being in Ocean Shores without half of team Rocket… and without their girlfriends.

"Dude… remind me again why we can't skip the rest of senior year?"

'Because we barely made it through freshman and sophomore year without Reggie and the Squid's help, Maurice.'

"Our grades were good last year!"

'Apparently not good enough to skip a grade…'

"Principal Ortega didn't have to laugh THAT hard when we asked…"

'Yeah, well…he obviously doesn't see our potential.'

They lapse off into brooding silence, before Twister pipes up.

"Did you hear from Reggie…"

'Yeah… their new FRIENDS seem nice' Otto seems to spit out the words.

"I can't believe they're not coming home for spring break…"

'Yeah… like a school project could be THAT important… she COULD always blow it off…'

"Only Rocket Girl could work on her vacation…"

'She's a bad influence on Cleo…'

"Watch it, bro…"

Twister is distracted, as he reminisces over his most recent conversation with his girlfriend. She'd called to tell him she wasn't going to be coming back for Spring break, as she was working on a project for journalism class with a group of friends. She and a classmate, Cindy, were going to film a documentary on females in male dominated sports. Cindy was going to cover martial arts, and Reggie was going to give her take on extreme sports. That sounded fairly innocuous, until she mentioned that their _friend_ Tommy Pickles was going to film it.

"Did she mention anything about this Tommy guy to you?"

'Dude… I already told you… apparently he's really a really talented aspiring filmmaker. Reg and Cleo have apparently been hanging out with him and his roommate, Chuck Finster quite a bit lately'

Otto rolls his eyes as he speaks. Cleo's been talking about her 'new friend Chuck' who was in one of her classes, and had 'saved her life' on her math elective. He did NOT like this Chuck person. One bit.

"If she needed someone to film her, I could have gone down…it IS over spring break after all…" Twister grumbles. He doesn't quite like the idea of someone else filming his girlfriend. Especially since she seems to like his work.

'It IS his project too, dude…' Otto makes a half hearted attempt at consoling his best friend. He's too lost in his own thoughts to be too much help, though.

Meanwhile, at college, the girls are in their dorm, packing.

'Those boys are going to be SO surprised, Reg…'

"I know… I can't believe I managed to talk Cindy into letting us film the extreme sports section in Ocean Shores…"

'I think she was just happy to get her part over with first so she and Jimmy could go on that trip to Tijuana'

"I'm not calling Twister tonight… I don't want to give it away…"

'And Otto's not hearing from me, either… I can't WAIT to see the looks on their faces…'

"I can show you Otto's reaction now…" Reggie opens her mouth and widens her eyes in an imitation of a shocked Otto.

"Babe… is that YOU? Dude… this is sick!!!"

'And Maurice will be all… Baby… I can't believe you're here…'

Giggling, the girls continue their packing with renewed vigor. Both are picturing a particular face as they pack.. their minds already several miles away.

The next morning, Otto Rocket and Twister Rodriguez sleep in. It is the first day of spring break, and both boys had been up late the night before, worrying. Their girlfriends hadn't answered any of their phone calls the night before, and the best friends had been driving each other crazy the whole night inventing possible reasons for this.

_Flashback:_

'_Tommy drugged her, and she's out cold in his dorm right now!'_

"_Chuck kidnapped her, and is holding her against her will!"_

'_What if they got into an accident, and no one thought to tell us!'_

"_They could have been robbed first, and THEN hit by a car… the hospital wouldn't even be able to ID them as they wouldn't have their identification on them!"_

'_They could have amnesia!'_

"_And their friends aren't telling them about us because they want to move in on our girls!"_

Needless to say, the boys had had a rough night. They're awakened at noon, however, by the sound of a beeping horn.

"Dude… what was THAT?"

'Dude… what're you doing in my sister's room? I thought you were sacked out here last night…'

"I was… kind of upset after our conversation… and I thought being around her stuff would calm me down a little… you probably think I'm lame" Twister's face turns as red as his hair as he looks down in embarrassment. As his friend convulses with laughter, he notices something in his best bro's hand.

"What're you doing with Cleo's T-shirt…"

It's Otto's turn to blush slightly as he squirms under his friends hard gaze.

'I… kind of took it from your house at our last sleepover… I sleep with it sometimes when I'm thinking of her… I'M NOT WHIPPED…'

"Bro… we're both whipped…"

'This stays between us, right?'

"Duh! Woogie?"

After a customary handshake, the boys make their way downstairs, where they can hear Raymundo, Tito and Twister's parents making some noise across the street. In front of Otto's house, a gleaming, they see an unfamiliar red convertible.


	2. Chapter 2

"Babe… is that you? This is sick!"

'Baby… I can't believe you're here!!'

Otto and Twister sweep their respective girlfriends into tight hugs. The girls give each other winks and knowing smiles as they snuggle against their oblivious boyfriends. Twister's parents and Tito have dragged Raymundo out of the room, where he wants to keep an eye on his little girl's reunion with 'that Rodriguez kid.' Reggie herself is surprised by how tightly Twister is hugging her. Without saying anything, he buries his face in her soft hair, holding on as if afraid to let go. A few feet away, Otto is holding on to Cleo in the same way.

"Rocket boy, if you hang on any tighter, you're going to injure my spine.." Cleo smiles up at Otto, leaning against his chest. She's missed him, and is just glad he seems to have missed her too..

'We're not going to run away, you know…' Reggie gently looks up into her boyfriends' brown eyes, surprised by the intensity of the emotion she sees. 'He really has missed me…' she whispers to herself, as she hugs him tighter. After several minutes, the couples reluctantly separate, and Reggie turns to hug her brother.

'Rocket boy…is that a tear??'

"And Maurice… are you… crying???" Cleo looks at her cousin with a shocked smirk.

"There's sand in my eye, Reg.. .Twist and I were just out surfing…" Otto winks at his surprised sister.

'Yeah… which explains why you two were sacked out when we went over to dump some of the bags…'

'Y-you… saw us?'

'What WERE you doing in my room, anyway… did Otto and you have a fight…'

"We each had a girl over last night…" Otto can't resist baiting his girlfriend and sister; after putting them through hours of worry and disappointment, it seemed like a small price to pay.

'Er… yeah… I mean… NO… we just…' Twister stutters in fear at the sight of a pair of angry dark eyes. Reggie in butt kicking mode was sexy, but more than a little scary.

'That better not be true, Rodriguez…'

"And that goes double for you, Rocket…" Cleo's been perfecting her lethal squint over the last couple of months as well.

"Well… it's not like you ANSWERED my calls last night… so I just called Trish… she's pretty convenient, since she IS at OSCC. She brought her hot roommate along for Twist here" Otto responds cheekily as his girlfriend and his sister stare at him in horror. Twister groans. His best friend has just crossed a line, and he knows it. Cursing the squid's absence, he yanks his best friend into the kitchen before both college girls spontaneously erupt.

'Dude… they come to surprise us, and you pretend we've been cheating on them???'

"Chillax, bro, I'm just joshing them a little…"

'JOSH YOUR girlfriend… Reggie is here for a week, and I don't want to spend a minute of that week fighting!!!'

"Dude you're really starting to lose your sense of humor…it'll be fine…"

'You do realize after this week we're not seeing them until the summer…'

"Damn… fine… This long distance thing is really messed up, man…"

The boys head back out, and put their arms around two fuming females.

'Reg… you know Otto was just kidding around… I was in your room because I missed you, that's all…' Twister whispered in her ear. 'I was hugging your teddy bear, pretending I was hugging you…'

Softening, Reggie leans up and gives him a short 'you're forgiven' peck on the lips. Meanwhile, Otto and Trish are having a similar conversation.

"Come on, babe… you know there's no one I'd want but you…"

"Not even Trish?"

"Not even Megan Fox, Angelina Jolie AND Jessica Alba, at the same time… you're the only one for me, baby girl…" Otto's smooth lines were delivered with a touch of sincerity, and Cleo couldn't help but smile as she bopped her boyfriend on the arm. She'd missed his mischievous streak as well.

"I was just trying to teach you guys a lesson for not taking our calls… we were worried sick!"

'I guess we should have called you guys from the motel…' Reggie was contrite as she saw the circles under the boys' eyes.

"MOTEL? You girls stayed in a motel? What's wrong with you? Do you KNOW what could have happened???" One of their imagined catastrophes the night before had involved the girls being kidnapped, brought to a motel, raped and murdered.

'YEAH! Rocket girl, you guys could have been robbed! Or worse!' Twister tightens his grip around Reggie's waist as his imagination takes over.

"Chill out, baby… it's not like we were alone, anyway…" Cleo pouts. She likes this new protective, worrywart Otto. He's cute.

'Not alone… I don't get you, cuz…'

'I decided to film the sports section of our report in Ocean Shores.'

'That's awesome… I could help film you. But… who'd you guys come with?' Twister's legendary cluelessness is evident as Otto's face starts to darken slightly. He does not think he's going to like what they are about to hear.

"DUH cuz… Tommy came with us to do the filming… and Chuck came along for the ride, too…OW!" Cleo turns and looks reproachfully at Otto, whose grip on her hand has tightened.

"You're crushing my fingers Otto… Otto…"

'You guys… travelled for miles… overnight… with a couple of college guys… and stayed in a motel with them….' Twister sounds half upset and half pleading. A part of him is hoping the girls are getting back at them for the whole 'cheating' trick.

"They're just our friends, Maurice… they were going to fly down but they didn't want us driving alone…"

"Great… where are they… I must REALLY go and… thank them…" Otto's tone sounds forced, as he manages a grim smile.

'They're out taking some test shots of the beach… By the way, I hope you don't mind bunking with Twist, Otto. We'll need to get an early start, so I thought it would make sense if the boys stayed with us. Raymundo agrees.'

"And I'm getting kicked out of my room. GREAT… although I suppose there are benefits to camping out at Casa Rodriguez…" Otto smiles at his girlfriend perched on his lap, as Twister begins to turn red and green at the same time.

"Yeah… about that… Aunt Sandy and Uncle Raul want me staying with Reggie for as long as you're bunking with Twist…" Cleo bites her lip and looks regretfully at Otto.

"Man are they EVER going to get over graduation… I was upset!!!"

'Raymundo laid down the law, too… apparently there will be no switching rooms, or sneaking around past curfew for the little high school boys…'Reggie tries to lighten the mood, seeing the set jaws and twin scowls on the faces of Otto and Twister.

'Yeah… whatever…' Twister is distracted.

"Listen, ladies… in honor of your return, we're taking you out to dinner… and you guys can start your shooting tomorrow…" Otto suddenly decides to play the gentleman. Ignoring his best friend's quizzical look, he grins and begins to shoo the girls towards his own house.

"You'd better get showered and dressed, cause the Twister and I are taking you out in style…"

Shrugging, the girls make their way over to the Rocket house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bro… I can't believe you're being so cool about this…"

'Dude… YOU were the one who said you didn't want to spend a minute of this week fighting…'

"That was BEFORE…"

'Before…'

"Before I found out she camped overnight in a motel with TOMMY" Twister seems to spit out the word.

'You think I'm any happier about that Chuck person being here? He's probably some math geek whose salivating at the thought of getting a girl like Cleo…'

"So… why aren't we protesting? Even I realize they'll be staying together while we've been banished… what if Tommy sneaks into Reg's room… with a VIDEO CAMERA??? He has all his film equipment…"

'With Raymundo around? Doubtful, dude… Listen the plan is for us to chill out, take the girls out on a nice night on the town, and the minute we see these kooks, we have a little _man to man_ talk with them' Otto punches the palm of his hand with a cocky smile.

"Dude… you realize Reggie will kill us if we do anything to ruin her project… besides… they'll start giving us the business about how we don't trust them…"

'Bro… I trust Cleo a hundred percent… it's deprived math geeks I don't trust…'

"And I trust Reg too… it's not her fault she's so perfect that every guy in college probably wants to date her…"

'Dude… let's just make sure they have such an awesome time tonight, they don't even think about dumping us for those kooks…'

"Yeah… Tommy's probably a complete nerd anyway… according to Reg he's one of the top students in their class…"

'Yeah… and Chuck must be a much less cool version of the squid! Cleo mentioned he had red hair and glasses…'

As they begin to make themselves feel better by describing the likelihood of Chuck and Tommy having acne, premature balding, and beer guts, Otto's phone starts to ring.

_Uptown girl… she's been living in her white bread world…_

Ignoring Twister's raised eyebrow at his choice of ringtone, Otto answers.

'Babe… what's up…mmm hmmm… they want to what? But… we had plans! Well… I guess Twist and I could join you… No, we won't beat them up… Seriously babe… Yes… we'll play nice… OK we'll pick you guys up later…Bye babe…Come on… your cousin is here… I know Reg is there too but… fine…' 'Love you honey cupcake…' he adds softly before hanging up. His ears slightly burning, he looks up at his grinning friend.

'Not one word, Maurice'

"I didn't say anything… honey cupcake…" Twister chortles.

'Shut up'

"What'd she want…"

'Apparently Tommy and Chuck want to go clubbing tonight… and I told Cleo we were coming too…'

"B-but… didn't we have plans with the girls?"

'They feel bad ditching their friends who were soooo nice to come with them all the way here for spring break' Otto rolls his eyes, resisting the urge to punch the wall.

"Aw man… don't they realize we only get to see them for a week?" Twister does punch the wall, in sheer frustration. He winces as his fist makes contact, but opens his eyes in surprise when a familiar pair of soft hands grab his hurt fist.

"Reg?" His voice is barely a squeak as he registers his girlfriend, standing in front of him, wearing a pair of white shorts and a form fitting orange halter top, a smile on her face.

'Hello to you too' She leans up to give him a peck on the lips which he, in his excitement, begins to deepen, his arms encircling her waist, pulling her towards him.

'Dude… you DO NOT get to do that with my sister!!! No way!!!' Otto looks thoroughly disgusted as they break apart, flushing.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be, O-man…" Twister is too frustrated to be affected by Otto's discomfort. Didn't the universe understand how much he had missed Reggie? And it didn't look like he was EVER going to get a chance to kiss her properly.

'Cleo's waiting for you down at our house… we thought since dinner was cancelled, it'd be nice to spend some alone time with our guys… although if you WANT to hang out with Twister and me, I'm sure Eddie would be glad to take her out…' Reggie grins mischievously at her brother.

'Keep it clean, dudes… I'm OUTTA here…' Otto practically runs out of casa Rodriguez, leaving his sister and his best friend alone, at last.

"You think we should go join them?" Twister sounds reluctant.

'We could… or we could just hang out here… I'm going to be traipsing around Ocean Shores all week with Tommy anyway…' Reggie replies, not noticing her boyfriend's grip around her tightening slightly.

"So… what do you want to do?"

'I think you know what I want to do…' Reggie looks up at him with a wink and a smile. Catching her drift, Twister starts to smile as well.

Twenty minutes later, the couple is sitting cross legged in front of Twister's tv screen.

'I kicked your butt AGAIN!!! Man Rodriguez, you've had the last two months to practice and you STILL get whipped!' Reggie crows. The competitive Rocket spirit has gotten the best of her as she begins to do a victory dance. Twister looks up at her with a smile.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're beautiful when you're celebrating kicking my butt?"

'Not in the last two months'

"Come here…" Twister pulls her down to his lap.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're beautiful in general?"

'Just everyone I've met since puberty…' Reggie snuggles against his chest, happy.

"I'll bet… Reg…"

'Yeah…'

"I love you…"

Blushing, Twister looks down at his silent girlfriend who suddenly leans up and kisses him full on the mouth. Pulling back, he looks at her.

'That means I love you too…'

They lean in for their first (real) kiss since her return. As he feels her lips on his and her arms around his neck, Twister almost forgets the last two long (lonely) months.


	4. Chapter 4

"I cannot believe I had to walk in on you making out with my sister… bro… you have NO respect for the boundaries of bro-dom" Otto is lecturing his best friend as they get ready for the night.

'Considering Cleo's like a sister to me… and you were only here because Raymundo walked in on YOU doing the exact same thing… you're hardly one to lecture me, bro…' Twister is deadpan, but his cheeks are red. Otto walking in on them had been embarrassing, but thankfully he'd been keeping his hands to himself, or he was pretty sure he'd be in for a pounding… best friend or no.

"Whatever bro… I also can't believe we can't even pick up our own girlfriends."

'Apparently Tommy's car is bigger than yours…'

"Rich wimps" Otto sneers. He doesn't like these friends of Reggie's and Cleo's already.

'Bro… what if they're… actually good looking?'

"Come on… if they were they'd have their OWN girlfriends to be with… and not be chasing after ours…"

'You think Tommy's chasing Reggie?' Twister is worried. He'd been thinking the same thing at the back of his mind, but to have Otto say it out was like a confirmation. A confirmation he didn't want.

"Of course he's chasing her… but don't worry… he and that Chuck person probably have oily skin, pimples, and huge glasses…"

'Yeah… and beer guts!'

"And they probably can't dress to save their lives… you know how much that annoys Cleo…"

'And they're probably hopeless at sports… Reggie probably has nothing in common with them…'

The boys continue to cheer themselves up while they dress for the club. They each take particular care in their appearance, hoping to outshine their imagined rivals. Twister is wearing a black fitted button down shirt, with well cut jeans, and has styled his hair, for once. Otto, too, is in a crisp white embroidered shirt that compliments his tan, and fitted jeans. Both boys have matching studs glinting from their ears, and are, on the whole, pretty pleased with their appearance.

"I think we're going to knock their socks off…"

'O-man… what time are they going to pick us up?' Twister is excited. He can't wait fr Reggie to see him all dressed up.

"Bro… Cleo said she'd be ready in an hour an hour ago… what does that mean?"

'We have at least another hour til they get here?'

"Right… that would give us enough time to shower, change, and get ready another two times at least… so relax, bro.

'Aren't you curious to see this Tommy kook?'

"I'm wondering more about Chuck" Otto mutters darkly. "I wonder when Cleo is going to get that guys do NOT help hot girls for no reason…"

'You used to help Trish to her car before you and Cleo got together… oh….'

"You see?"

'MAURICE… OTTO… THE GIRLS ARE HERE!'

The boys look at each other in surprise, and make their way down the stairs. Since they'd started double dating, they were used to having to wait at least an hour while the girls got ready. Today, they were only fifteen minutes late: a record.

"Babe... college must have really taught you to… WOW…" Otto stops in mid-sentence as he catches sight of his girlfriend. She's wearing a little black dress, with her long, dark hair hanging loose to her waist. Dangling silver earrings glint from her ears and her lips are painted a cherry red. Gulping, he turns to look at his friend, who is, no help at all.

Twister, on catching sight of Reggie, is beyond shocked. She's wearing a flirty red halter dress that hugs her curves and flares into a short skirt. Seeing her in a dress was a rare enough occasion, this time, she'd highlighted her eyes with kohl and had tucked a red rose behind her ear. He doesn't dare open his mouth until he is capable of coherent speech.

'B-B-Baby… y-y-you… l-l-l-ook…b-b-bbeautiful…' He finally stammers out as Otto, forgetting his own earlier reaction, doesn't bother to suppress his laughter.

"Real smooth, bro…"

'Where're your friends?'

"Oh… they'll be here in awhile… they mysteriously left the house an hour ago, and said they'd meet us back here…" Reggie responds, blushing slightly and her boyfriend's blatant staring. She's slightly relieved that even after two months apart, she still gets a reaction from him.

'Babe… you must have learned to speed dress in school… because not only are you on time, but you look hotter than I've ever seen you…' Otto turns to his girlfriend with a charming smile.

"Hotter than at my graduation party?" Cleo grins back at him, blushing.

'Way hotter..' Otto winks and loops his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. Reggie takes a tentative step towards Twister, whose cheeks are flaming, and is still staring in silence.

"Twist… you OK?"

'F-f-fine, Reg…' Twister manages to stammer, blushing even more at his own incoherence. Reggie laughs and gives him a peck on the cheek, for being so cute. He's finally starting to function normally when there's a knock on the door.

'I'll get it, mom!' Twister suddenly moves towards the door. His heart almost stops beating as he takes in the two teenaged boys standing on his porch.

One of them, a tall eighteen year old, is lean and well cut, with spiky dark hair and an ear stud. He's wearing a leather jacket over a white T shirt that said FCUK FOR A FORTNIGHT and jeans. Next to him is a lanky nineteen year old with shaggy red hair, in a T shirt and jeans with a white sport coat. His wiry glasses seem to suit him, giving him an air of intellect. Both boys seem to be clutching matching boxes.

'Er… you must be Tommy and Chuck… come on in…' Twister moves aside reluctantly to let them into the house. Otto's reaction when he sees them is priceless, unfortunately, Twister is too uncomfortable to be amused. His stomach drops when he sees the two unwelcome guests approach his girlfriend and cousin with the boxes.

"Even though we're not exactly going to a dance, we're still going dancing… so we thought we'd get you guys these…" The spiky haired boy smiles at Reggie, opening the box to reveal a corsage made of red roses that matched her dress exactly.

'Tommy… these are expensive… and how did you know what color to get, anyway?'

"I just got whatever looked the best… call it fate…" Tommy winks at her, to Twister's chagrin. Otto places a calming hand on his best bro's shoulder- his grip starts to tighten when he sees the red headed boy approach Cleo.

"And this is for you.. don't worry… it isn't black…" He opens his box to reveal a similar corsage made of champagne roses.

"Dude… we're going to a club, not to the prom…" Otto sniffs condescendingly.

'Otto… I think it's sweet of them to go through the trouble...They're already driving us around and came with us all the way here…' Cleo defends her friend, to Otto's annoyance…

'Er… I'm hungry… should we hit the Shack before heading to the teen club?' Reggie senses her brother's jealousy and tries to diffuse the situation. She agrees that the corsages are a bit much, but thinks her friends are just being gentlemanly. She's seen them do the same thing on campus, when they didn't let herself or Cindy help carry the film equipment, or open their own doors. Cindy's boyfriend, Jimmy, hadn't liked Tommy and Chuck at first, until he started hanging out with them himself. Reggie hoped Twister and Otto would be equally broadminded – Tommy and Chuck were really good friends, and she didn't want to be put in the awkward position where she would have to choose between her boyfriend and her friends.

AN: Please read/review… I really have no idea how many people are still reading this story, or if anyone's enjoying it. Besides, reviews inspire me ;)


End file.
